Extrañas situaciones
by bloomerflaur
Summary: Fragmentos de cosas que pueden ocurrir al grupo de sobrevivientes pero que no tienen tiempo para que les ocurra. O una forma elaborada de decir incoherencias.
1. Chapter 1

**__****¿En serio piensan que algo en TWD es mío? un beso de mi parte si es así, me encantaría pero no: Nada que no sea las historias escritas de The Walking Dead soy dueña, ni los nombres, ni los personajes...ni los zombis.**

**Cuando Rick añora los panqueques de Lori**

Todas las mujeres de la prisión estaban enfermas, un poco de gripa; nada alarmante pero básicamente la cárcel había quedado a cargo de los hombres y él era el encargado de la cocina.

Día uno. Avena

Carol le había dado las instrucciones para preparar avena, no era ciencia de cohetes: poner agua caliente, verter la avena y menear hasta que estuviera cocida y servir.

El primer paso estaba hecho, luego de vaciar la avena las cosas se habían complicado era demasiada avena para el agua así que se convirtió en una pasta que pronto comenzó a quemarse mientras el humo salía de la cocina.

Rick no sabía muy bien que hacer por lo que Glenn intentó ayudar y vació agua fría en el contenedor, la pasta se convirtió en una sopa con aspecto repulsivo. Tuvieron que esperar a que casi toda el agua se evaporara pero se convirtió en una bola negra irreconocible. Rick sirvió el contenido en cada uno de los tazones y lo entregó a todos los hombres sentados en la mesa que vieron con repulsión sus habilidades culinarias.

—Papá ¿Qué se supone que es esto? — preguntó Carl

—El desayuno y te callas—.

Día uno. Comida

Asado de venado con zanahorias frescas parecía más complicado pero no iba a darse por vencido, Rick comenzó a pelar las zanahorias que había en el costal, él manejaba cuchillos para matar caminantes pero esto era realmente difícil porque constantemente se cortaba.

—Rick ¿Necesitas ayuda? —dijo con cierto miedo Tyreese mientras veía al otro hombre pelear con las verduras.

—No gracias— contestó con pésimo humor Rick.

—Eh… Rick, no quiero alarmarte pero las zanahorias no sangran—.

Día uno. Cena

Ya había pasado lo peor: el sabor asqueroso, las cortaduras y el pequeño incendio para el caldo habían sido solo los pequeños inconvenientes del día pero Rick creía tener todo bajo control. Había entregado un caldo de venado y calabazas un poco salado pero era lo mejor que había presentado en todo el día.

Aunque la cena no había estado muy concurrida luego del desayuno y comida, las personas que probaron su platillo no hicieron tantas caras de disgusto; Rick comió su caldo y se fue a dormir satisfecho con su desempeño y confiado en que la avena de mañana no sería gran problema.

Día dos. Desayuno o mejor dicho abstinencia, Rick no los mates

Carol se sentía mucho mejor de su resfriado así que se levantó temprano para preparar avena como desayuno pero primero fue al baño, por desgracia no pudo utilizar ninguno. En cada uno de ellos se encontró con un hombre de ojeras profundas y piel pálida con dolor de estómago.

—Rick ¿Qué paso? — exclamó Carol asombrada.

El hombre que se presionaba el estómago exclamó —Recuerdas cuando te dije que Lori hacia unos espantosos panqueques todos los domingos, bueno, ella era una chef a mi lado—.

_Hola. Esta vez entro por mundos escabrosos con esta historia, jaja. Dedicado a todas las personas que se encargan de un hogar, ya sea porque es suyo o es su trabajo. Se menosprecia mucho esta labor pero el mundo no seria tan agradable si no hay comida caliente, pisos limpios y todas esas cosas que no notamos._


	2. Chapter 2

_**¿En serio piensan que algo en TWD es mío? un beso de mi parte si es así, me encantaría pero no: Nada que no sea las historias escritas de The Walking Dead soy dueña, ni los nombres, ni los personajes...ni los zombis.**_

**Cuando Beth aprende a usar la ballesta**

El día que Beth casi le suplicó a Daryl que le enseñara a usar su ballesta no pensó que todos en la prisión temblarían al verla con esa arma en la mano.

Día uno. Estirar la cuerda de disparo

Daryl vio como la joven estiraba con todas sus fuerzas y según la técnica que le había enseñado la cuerda metálica que hacía que el mecanismo disparara los dardos, por desgracia parecía tan débil que no la movía gran cosa. Daryl de un suspiró se acercó y Beth de algún modo logró liberar la cuerda haciendo que diera un latigazo directo a la mejilla de Daryl.

—Hija de…—gritó mientras se llevaba la mano a la mejilla izquierda. Ardía tanto.

Beth se disculpó muchas veces antes de que él lograra calmarse.

Día dos. Enseñar la postura para tomar la ballesta

Todos estaban desayunando y Daryl le ordenó a Beth que sujetara la ballesta porque iban al patio para enseñarle a asirla correctamente. La joven la cogió de la mesa con emoción y la arrastró por la mesa causando un gran rasguño en la tabla pero lo peor fue que al intentar levantarla el peso fue demasiado y cayó en la cabeza de Glenn. El pobre joven quedó inconsciente al instante y ni todas las disculpas del mundo bastaron para apaciguar el enojo de Maggie.

Ballesta 2, Beth 0

Día tres. Apuntar para el disparo

La práctica era sencilla, en el patio de la prisión Daryl colocó un cuadrado de un metro de ancho para que Beth aprendiera a disparar el blanco, le había explicado todo lo necesario para acertar a su blanco y Beth había puesto toda su atención. Tenía la ballesta señalando el cuadrado todo parecía normal; era su primera vez así que era casi imposible atinar al centro pero por su postura en la orilla. La joven respiró profundo y disparó.

—Agghgg— alcanzaron a escuchar a veinte metros de distancia.

Ambos voltearon a su mano derecha y vieron como un hombre de Woolbury se retorcía en el suelo con una flecha mientras otras personas trataban de auxiliarlo.

—Dime que le apuntaste al culo de ese hombre— exclamó con sorpresa y cansancio Daryl.

—Noup —dijo ella.

Día cuatro. Fabricación de flecha (algo menos invasivo y peligroso)

— ¡Papá! Necesito ayuda, ¡Daryl tiene una flecha en la pierna! — gritó Beth completamente asustada.

Rick y Glenn ayudaban a Daryl a entrar en la cárcel, Hershel se apresuró a atenderlo — ¿Cómo terminaste con una flecha en la pierna? —.

Día cinco. Nnn… ¿En serio le quieren enseñar?

— ¡Mierda no Beth! Prefiero arriesgarme a una docena de caminantes con mis manos antes de dejarte tocar una de mis flechas—. Gritó Daryl.

Beth hizo un puchero para suplicarle que le enseñara un poco más pero Daryl replicó —Beth, que eres indestructible con la ballesta y la próxima vez que vea al gobernador solo tengo que encerrarte a ti, Phillip y mi ballesta en una habitación—.

_Un poco de humor para variar mi repertorio, que disfruten. Tambien por una petición quiero recomendar la historia this girl believes in nargles por D&B, es una historia Beth y Daryl muy suave._


End file.
